


My, What Strong Arms You Have

by kimmins



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Jeremy just has a thing about being picked up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the following ask over on tumblr-  
> Anonymous asked: not ̶i̶n̶h̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶l̶y̶ nsfw, but headcanon that Jeremy likes people who are strong enough to pick him up.
> 
> and I just had to write something.

The first time Bobo picked him up was as far from sexy as you could get. To be fair, the demon was trying to save him. But being picked up like a sack of potatoes should not have turned him on as much as it had in that moment. 

But it had. 

He just had a thing. About being picked up. Like it was _nothing_.

Luckily no one noticed once the dust had settled and then he was free to go home and take a long cold shower.

Sadly that didn’t help stop Jeremy’s overactive imagination from jump starting a vivid fantasy once he was in bed. Or when he woke up the next morning. Or in the shower later that same morning. Or every morning for the rest of that week.

He lived in fear of coming face to face with the demon after that. Afraid that he’d start stammering and tripping over his words more than usual and say something incriminating. But the universe was nice enough to keep Bobo away from the office for most the next few days.

But his luck ran out by the end of the week when Bobo sauntered into to the office while Jeremy was working on a project for Dolls. And of course he didn’t notice the demon had shown up until he felt the heat of a body against his back and the tickle of a beard brush against the sensitive skin of his neck as someone’s chin was propped on his shoulder. 

“Junior,” came the deep voice of one, Bobo Del Rey in his ear.

When he opened his mouth to say something, Jeremy only made small squeaking noises. The rough chuckle that got against his ear had him squeezing his eyes closed and biting his lip to keep from moaning. He would not let this get the better of him. 

But days of intense fantasies that had usually started in eerily similar manner to what he was going through right then, were not helping. At all.

Luckily the demon backed off before Jeremy made a fool of himself.

“So, where’s the rest of the crew?” Bobo asked as he perched against one of the near by desks. 

“Uh…” Jeremy’s mind struggled to come up with anything as he looked over at the man that had been the subject of far too many of his fantasies in the last few days. “They’re out?” He made it more of a question than a statement when he finally responded.

When he saw the bland look Bobo gave him at his answer he closed his eyes in embarrassment. At least he hadn’t blurted out anything about how he really wished Bobo'd just pick him up and pin him to the nearest wall and do terrible filthy things to him. 

There was a scrapping sound from behind him and before he knew it Bobo was back in his space and growling “Well now. That could be arranged,” in his ear.

All Jeremy could do was whimper. 


	2. Surprise?

“Wait a minute,” Jeremy’s brain stalled for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He looked over at the former King of Revenants and asked something he never thought he’d ask. “Are you, jealous?”

He was sure there was more than a touch of disbelief in his tone, but he really didn’t know how to handle Bobo Del Rey acting like jealous lover over some beefy muscle headed thug hitting on him in a shitty bar.

“Hmmm,” was all he got from Bobo before he took a swig of his beer. Well that and a look that was hard to read. What wasn’t hard to read was him twisting his neck to release some hidden tension and resettling his coat with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jeremy smiled to himself as he took drink from his own beer. He’d worked out a while ago what Bobo's biggest tells were. And that right there was a classic example of him trying to shrug off something that hit a little too close to home. Knowing better than to push Jeremy just stayed silent.

Bobo would say something when he was ready.

Not to long later he cleared his throat and growled. “Just don’t like you getting manhandled is all, Junior.”

Not missing a beat, Jeremy sassed back, “Not unless it's you doing the manhandling, you mean.” He let himself enjoy the sputtered curse as Bobo choked on his beer, and the frankly adorable way his ears turned bright pink.

Yeah, he’d pay for that later but then again… He’d enjoy it.


End file.
